


A demon of a friend

by unknown_scribe



Category: Demons - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_scribe/pseuds/unknown_scribe
Summary: When a demon gets an invite to a co-workers barbeque shindig, his life takes a turn for the worst. After running into the big boss, Lucifer, he is now faced with something he's never had before. A special case request from an up-top. But how is a socially awkward demon supposed to pull something like THIS off?....





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Jamie the anti-social demon accidentally ran into Lucifer himself and ended up with a purple case file. All thanks to Steve's fucking barbeque.....

"Right back atchya Steve!" I laughed before rounding the corner and swearing blind I was NOT going to that barbeque. God damn barbeques. The bane of my life. A social gathering that requires you to stand around and 'talk' to people whilst someone burns a perfectly good sausage. And I've only gone and put my foot in it by saying I'd go. GAH, I hate socializing. I swiftly opened my cool blue locker and began to exchange my work things for my leisure things. Cursing Steve and his fucking barbeque, I slammed my locker closed a little too hard.

The walk home was about as thrilling as you'd expect. That is, until I ran into a spot of bother. Still cursing Steve and his terrible excuse to burn meat, I wasn't watching where I was going. A sudden thud and gasp of impact startled me into paying attention.  
"Watch it, or I may have to demote you officer." He said, picking himself up.

"Sorry, sir. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and fell." Realising my accidental pun, I got up quickly and attempted to laugh it off.

"....was that a pun about my disfortunate trip down here?" I was scared. I couldn't read his facial expression (though, no one really could. He didn't get where he was thanks to chocolates and fluffy bunnies you know)

"Because it was so terrible, I think YOU should be called lose-ifer!" He laughed a rich laugh. I relaxed, eventually laughing with him as we both dusted ourselves down. That is, until his skinny little whore of a-  
" Delightful assistant Saidi. What's up, buttercup?"

"Well, sir, I'd really prefer it if you could refrain from puns, jokes and nicknames and such whilst we are working. Plus, we were on our way to a very important meeting until you got, *ahem*, interrupted?" She cast her beady little eyes at me, almost literally on fire. I slunk back into myself and stared at the ground. I really hated her, the little thief.

" Ah, right, yes. Well then, Jamie. Since I've caught you, I have a file I need to give you. Saidi, could you?" He stood to the side, his hands in his pockets. For the leader of one of the most famous businesses, he sure as hell was a pretty laid back CEO.

"Oh. Of course." She snarled and dug though a large pile of papers she was holding until she came across a purple folder. My heart dropped. Not a purple folder....

"I need you to get started on this case as by tomorrow. It's a pretty... Odd case I suppose, but I'm sure you can handle it." He pulled his hands from out of his pockets and began to stride away.

"But, sir-"

"Please, I think we know each other well enough by now. Call me luci."

"But luci, sir, I've never had a-"

"Abababa! No buts, I'm counting on you Jamie. Get it done." Before long, he had disappeared into the crowd on the other street.

"Don't mess it up, Jamie , don't want me doing all your jobs now do you?" She jeered and snarled my name, then strode off to catch up to our boss.

Fucking Steve and his barbeque, not only landing me in it with the boss man, but also landing me a special case. A requested visit from a demon (yours truly to be, thanks to Steve's meat feast) by a human up-top.


	2. And thus it began....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie the anti-social demon must now pull through on what is to be his most difficult case yet, or face losing his job. All thanks to Steve's and his good damn barbeques.....

An annoying buzzing disturbed my dream, signalling the start of what was to be my worst case ever. You see, I'm a demon. Hi, Hello. No, I don't have horns, no I don't have black eyes, no I don't have fangs (I do have a dentist you know). We run a business down here, it's pretty famous, dealing with all kinds of things. Think like all powerful police that nab dead bad guys. A lil thing set up by Lucifer called "Helping Every Lawful Life", or HELL for short. 

As I mentioned, i've got beef with Saidi as, back when we were both new rookies, she destroyed our friendship. We used to be best buddies, working together like no other team. We were the unstoppable force. We were even getting to know the boss man. We began to get a reputation and it looked like we were both set for a promotion. Until she stabbed me in the back with her own sick and twisted knife. 

We were sent out on a raid together to do the thing we were best at, busting cases, punishing souls of those that broke terrible laws. When we storms the building, we expected some weird pervert or something, there was very little detail given about the case at the time. Yet, when we broke down that door, the only thing waiting for us was a child. An innocent, homeless looking child. "Looks like a dud case, we better get back. This is not our division anymore." I had said. I was eager to leave before the HALOs got here. But she couldn't handle the fact that a did would tarnish our perfect reputation. 

"We can't just leave this child here. It was a case for a reason, they... THEY MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" she shouted, and pulled her gun. I tried stopping her but, the loud bang reverberated off the empty walls anyway. To cut a long story short, she manipulated the evidence to make it seem as if this kid had done terrible things, making her seem the hero for catching such a criminal. And there I was, frowned upon for trying to prove her wrong. She got a promotion to the CEOs P.A whilst I was left in the dirt. 

That day changed both of us. Pushed a wedge between us, and she has never let me forget what I could have been, if only I had been evil enough to commit the Innocent. 

So here I am, with my black suit and tie, getting ready to face some idiot kid probably going through a goth phase, having found our number to 'summon a demon'. As I left my homely apartment, I hoped and prayed this case wouldn't take long. My cacti needed watering. Oh, and I had Steve's stupid fucking barbeque to "look forward to"... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I have nothing against barbeques, ok? But my parents do and I just thought it was a good idea to add it into a work (need I remind you it's half two in the morning). Also, Jamie if you're reading this....
> 
> Sorry about you being described as a socially awkward demon. Love you really mate.


	3. Finding the culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK NOW he sets off to find the person who requested the special visit. But the person he finds is not at all who he expected.

I rushed down the busy street. The folder was tucked carefully into my briefcase, away from prying eyes. But I felt everyone could still see the glaring purple through the thick leather. Yet I trudged on, keeping a cool and collected look on my face.

As I strode down to the transportation hub in the center of our "Villa", my thoughts drifted between Steve's stupid face, who this purple folder belonged to and what I might have for dinner. A small growl followed the latter and I licked my lips tentatively, hoping they had some good snacks left at the hub. Traveling often made me hungry. Actually, doing anything at all made me hungry and I could often be seen with food somewhere nearby. 

"Hey, Jamie! Long time no see. Where ya off tah teday?" A rusty sounding voice greeted me warmly. 

"Oh, hey Arnie. Listen, I can't really chat. Big man has given me a terrible colour" I muttered, sliding the folder across the security booth to the old guard. A knowing look flashed in his eyes. 

"I see..." The warmth had almost disappeared from his voice. "Well, let's see here. A summoning to the up top eh? Uhh, glad I'm not you." He took the folder and hobbled to another bench to do a few scans, mumbling all the way. 

The bright blue lights and the slate grey paths and walls stood out against the faded red of the rest of the HELL Villa. The fancy controls, warp pass and odd colour scheme made it seem as though it had come from a terrible 90's space game. The hub has changed a lot since my first time here. The odd cement building had been redesigned into a more modern, if slightly outdated, hub for transportation to the up top. Ah the up top. The place where toppers walk an-

"Awright, here's the address, picture of identification and evryfin you need to know about 'em. You've alse got yer standard issue HELL gear; handcuffs, contracts, yer Speed Teleportation Aiding Badge, now the new and improved STAB 5000, a gas mask, some food and this novelty red Trident pen ah found on meh desk. So yeh don't ferget meh." He clicked the pen excitedly a few times before dropping it in the newer briefcase with all the other stuff I probably won't need. He smiled, passing me the new briefcase. A hint of sadness pulled at his wrinkled eyes. I smiled back and swapped my old briefcase for the newer one 

"Aw, Arnie. How could I ever forget my only father figure?" I smiled again and stepped through the security gate onto the warp pass. Arnie sighed and typed some stuff into the controls. A yellow light wrapped around me, blocking my view of the hub.

The first thing that struck me was the cold. Judging by the temperature and, is that moss on the north side?, I must be somewhere in the northern hemisphere. Europe perhaps. HELL is usually air conditioned to keep it at a cool 25°c. But THIS place must be, what?, 10°c? Ugh. They had to be in one of the cold parts. The second thing that hit me was the colour. All bright blues, burning sapphires, luminous greens. Yellows, pinks, whites, purples, browns. Its so much more colourful than the rest of HELL. And I loved it. Its so much more beautiful. This was one of the very VERY few reasons I liked it up top. 

Once I had gotten used to all the colour and temperature and smells and brightness, I realised I was in the middle of a small woods, probably in a town park. I decided it was best to start looking for this person and took out the information pack. 

" Yaddah Yaddah Yaddah, regular old rubbish, name; unkown. Prefers to be called Goose. Bit wierd but ok. Uh.... Address... 16 Waldo street. If this map is correct that's not far from here. I think...ok. Fair enough" I folded the map and put everything back into my briefcase. A small piece of paper floated free of my pile of papers. Picking it up, I realised it was the photo of the person. I needed that for- "THAT'S WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I have now decided to make a challenge in this thing. Seeing as though the general theme happened to be Steve and babreques, Im gonna get at least the words Steve and barbeque into every chapter. :)) mwahaha prepare for a lot of cursing about bbqs.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this was written at 1:17 the morning before a big exam, so I apologise for... Well, for this whole thing but whatever.


End file.
